


Forgotten | Larry Stylinson.

by alltheloveHarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat Patrick, Homosexuel, M/M, Réécriture, forgotten, surnaturel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheloveHarry/pseuds/alltheloveHarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour Louis Tomlinson, chaque jours est une nouvelle vie. Tous les matins, il se réveille sans souvenirs de la veille - mais avec des visions de l'avenir...<br/>Grâce à sa mère et à son meilleur ami, il réussit, tant bien que mal, à dissimuler sa différence. Mais lorsque le séduisant Harry entre dans sa vie, le destin de Louis bascule.<br/>Qui voudrait oublier un garçon pareil ? Pour changer son avenir, Louis va devoir affronter et résoudre le mystère de sa mémoire défaillante. </p><p>Entre thriller psychologique et histoire d'amour, Forgotten est un roman haletant et bouleversant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten | Larry Stylinson.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une réécriture du livre Forgotten, tous les droits vont a Cat Patrick, en aucun cas ce travail m'appartient.

 

_**Mémo du jeudi 14 Octobre.** _

 

_Tenue :_

_\- Slim noir_

_\- T-shirt bleu marine (n'était pas sale, l'ai rangé dans la penderie.)_

_\- Vans rouges qui me donnent des ampoules_

 

_Lycée :_

_\- Apporter le manuel d'anglais_

_\- Faire signer a maman l'autorisation pour le cours d'histoire_

_\- Contrôle d'Espagnol demain (hors programme)_

_\- Relire le devoir d'histoire dans la matinée... suis trop fatigué ce soir..._

 

_NB :_

_\- Ai ingurgités des tonnes de glucides aujourd'hui (maman avait acheté de la glace a la menthe.). FAIRE DE L'EXERCICE !_

_\- Ai commandé mon costume pour Halloween_

 

_._

 

Le vendredi est bien censé être un jour super, non ? Pourtant celui-ci a franchement mal commencé. Le mémo sur ma table de nuit ne m'a servi à rien, je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux, mon slim préféré était au sale, il n'y avait plus de lait dans le frigo. Pire encore, mon portable était mort. Mon iPhone a le coque rouge et brillante, qui contient mon agenda et me signale les choses a pas oublier. En un mot : mon doudou.

\- Tout ira bien, Louis, m'a dit ma mère sur la route du lycée.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? J'ai peut-être raté un contrôle de maths ou une réunion des élèves.

\- Juste une journée, Louis. Tu peux bien survivre sans ton téléphone une petite journée.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, ai-je marmonné, le regard dans le vague.

Ma mère avait tort, j'en ai à présent la preuve. Sans mon portable, je suis incapable de survivre une journée. Ce matin, j'ai oublié mon tee-shirt pour l'EPS. Si mon portable ne m'avait pas lâché - portable que nous avions programmé, ma mère et moi, en début d'année, afin qu'il me signale les choses importantes, il m'aurait envoyé un message en petites lettres capitales : PRENDRE UN TEE-SHIRT DE SPORT.

Je me retrouve avec un gros pull sur mon short. Pas idéal pour jouer au basket ( prévu au programme si j'en crois le tableau d'affichage), je demande alors a Niall si il a un t-shirt en rab.

\- Bien sur, Lou. Tu as encore oublié le tien, hein ? Répond-il avec un enthousiasme débordant, alors que je sais que nous ne serons jamais vraiment amis.

Encore ?

Je devrai mettre ça par écrit plus tard... Pourquoi mon mémo du jour ne le mentionnait-il pas ? Niall interrompt mes réflexions en me tendant, avec un sourire béat, un tee-shirt jaune vif, trois fois trop grand et avec un chart hilare dessus, proclamant : " Passez une journée _miaouveilleuse_! "

\- Merci, Niall, dis-je en grommelant avant de l'enfiler a la hâte.

Il cache presque entièrement mon short. Un short en hiver ! Mais pourquoi mon casier ne contient-il aucun vêtement de sport plus chaud et plus couvrant ? Note pour plus tard : Ajouter sur mon mémo d'apporter un jogging.

Niall m'observe, je le sens. Je le sens. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et nous échangeons un petit signe de tête avant de nous diriger vers le gymnase.

En chemin, deux pensées déboulent dans mon esprit. Primo : je remercie ma bonne étoiles qu'il n'y ait que les douze malchanceux en cours pour me voir dans cette tenue ridicule. Deuxio Monsieur Martinez m'autorisera-t-il a aller chercher un pansement à l'infirmerie pour l'ampoule que j'ai au talon et qui frotte la basket à chaque pas ?

Malheureusement pour moi, mon prof de gym a un cœur de pierre.

\- Non, rétorque-t-il, pas avant le début du match.

Je répète incrédule :

\- Non ?

\- Non, s'entête-il.

Son regard noir me met au défi de poursuivre la discussion. Inutile d'insister, il a déjà dégainé son sifflet. Je rejoins en clopinant les membres de mon équipe assis sur le banc.

Au milieu du match (le plus pitoyable de toute l'histoire sportive lycéenne), un bruit strident retentit dans le gymnase. A la seconde, mes poils se dressent sur mes bras, mes tympans bourdonnent. Que se passe-t-il ? Monsieur Martinez agite les bras en direction de la sortie, et les élèves se dirigent d'un pas traînant vers la porte. Exercice d'évacuation incendie. Nous devions immédiatement sortir. Tous. Les 956 élèves du lycée Meridan. Mais moi, Louis Tomlinson, je porte un tee-shirt jaune vif avec un chat proclament :" Passez une journée _miaouveilleuse_ ! ", et un short trop court.

Ouais, un super-vendredi, vraiment.


End file.
